The invention relates to an arrangement for processing video signals provided as interlaced video signals generated in the interlaced scanning mode, in which two fields constitute one frame, and/or as pseudo-interlaced video signals derived from non-interlaced video signals obtained by means of progressive scanning.
State-of-the-art arrangements for processing video signals, for example, for mixing video signals are either implemented for video signals generated in accordance with the interlaced scanning mode or for video signals obtained by means of progressive scanning. Within an arrangement, a plurality of circuits may be provided, each one of which is, however, implemented either for video signals generated in the interlaced scanning mode or for video signals obtained by means of progressive scanning. If such arrangements are to be suitable for both types of video signals, a considerable number of components will be required.
Video signals generated in the interlaced scanning mode are internationally denoted as “interlaced” signals. In such signals, two fields jointly constitute one frame. The fields are generated in such a way that they are temporally transmitted one after the other and, upon display, are interlaced line by line in the interlaced scanning mode. The picture contents of the two fields may represent different motion phases of an object to be displayed. Video signals obtained by means of progressive scanning are internationally denoted as “non-interlaced” signals. In these signals, all picture lines of a frame are generated in a continuous consecutive sequence. Interlaced fields are then obtained.
It is known to convert non-interlaced video signals into such video signals in which a frame originally scanned in accordance with this scanning mode is split up into two fields. These are actually not fields, as are present in interlaced video signals, but a split-up non-interlaced frame. These frames are hereinafter denoted as pseudo-interlaced, because they can be transmitted similarly as fields of interlaced video signals in electronic arrangements. However, it should be noted that such fields of a pseudo-interlaced video signal must be processed in the same way.